


all for nothing

by transgrelle (cuteashale)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/transgrelle
Summary: Every minute she spent studying the ancient technology was another minute wasted, in her father’s eyes.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	all for nothing

**Author's Note:**

> let me tell you a story. this is the story of a girl (me) who bought a switch and botw over the summer and proceeded to devote her entire life to enjoying one of the most delightful games in the entire world.
> 
> now let me tell you another story. zelda is sad and link makes it better. i am soft for the hets. pls enjoy

Tears tracked a wet path down Zelda’s cheeks as she stormed down the walk to her study. She could hear steady footsteps behind her. Fortunately for her guard, he kept his distance. He didn’t follow her inside as she ran to her table and looked over her notes.

Her eyes skimmed sketches and diagrams. Notes scrawled into the margins of experiments she had slaved over.

_Worthless._

It was all worthless now. Every minute she spent studying the ancient technology was another minute wasted, in her father’s eyes.

Vision blurring, Zelda swept the table free of parchment. She kicked the pile of it that fluttered uselessly to the floor and sobbed as it blew out the open door. Several pieces gathered together against the stone outside her door and she picked them up. Without looking, she threw them from the landing and listened to the wind as it caught and whisked them away.

When she opened her eyes, the sky was clear. She could barely find the specks of white in the distance that were her handwritten notations.

“It was all for nothing,” she whispered. Overcome once again, she hurried past Link with a hand over her mouth to quell her cries.

* * *

Zelda spent the better part of her evening locked in her rooms feeling hopeless. She turned away dinner and refused to answer the door for her maids or her teachers. What was the point? She knew what she had to focus on. Her father made that very clear.

A quiet knock at her other door, the one that lead to the walk to her study, drew her from her melancholy. Zelda stood and walked slowly to answer it.

Opening the door just a crack, she spied Link standing there. The sun was beginning to set behind him, casting the whole world in blue and gold.

“Link?”

He said nothing, only offered her a pile of parchment. Zelda’s lips parted in surprise as she realized what he was giving her. “Is this…?”

Link smiled and covered her hand with his. “It’s not all for nothing.” Zelda’s eyes welled with tears once more. She hugged the parchment to her chest and smiled.

“Thank you,” she whispered, reaching out to cup his cheek. Link touched the back of her hand with his callused fingertips and lowered his eyes. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i collect kudos and comments like link collects bokoblin horns. pls leave some on your way out!
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
